122413-Ryspor-Tlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 13:25 -- 01:26 -- greatTenochtitlan GT picks at his teeth with a fingernail, leaning against a tree -- 01:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ruffles his hair with a towel as he walks by, carefully minding his horns -- 01:27 GT: Yo 01:27 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pauses and looks over -- 01:27 GT: -Oh, hello Tlaloc!- 01:28 GT: What'x up fixhy 01:28 GT: How'x Joxxik doin 01:29 GT: -He'ʃ holding vp fairly well, conʃidering. He doeʃn't ʃeem to be in any pain. Have yov not viʃited him yet?- 01:29 GT: I did 01:30 GT: -Ah, that'ʃ good.- 01:30 GT: How long ix he gonna be in bed 01:30 GT: -I'm not ʃvre. I didn't think to aʃk the healerʃ.- 01:31 GT: -Alʃo, I'm fairly ʃvre Kikate iʃ the only one who can vnderʃtand them...- 01:31 GT: -I ʃtill don't vnderʃtand how one covld pack that mvch meaning into a ʃingle "Bro."- 01:31 GT: What? 01:32 GT: -Oh, the bvllʃ arovnd here aren't really the talkative type.- 01:32 GT: -ʃo far, I've only heard Bvllbalvʃ ʃay anything other than "Bro."- 01:33 GT: Haha 01:34 GT: Why would we wanna kill thix guy? 01:34 GT: -I waʃ thinking the ʃame thing, actvally.- 01:34 GT: Kikate ix xo fucking uptight 01:35 GT: -Well, that might be a bit harʃh, bvt he doeʃ have a very firm perʃonality, haha.- 01:35 GT: -I alʃo don't think he'ʃ in the beʃt of placeʃ mentally ʃpeaking right now...- 01:36 GT: What makex you xay that 01:36 -- greatTenochtitlan GT smirks -- 01:37 GT: -Well, he'ʃ been trying to hide it, bvt he ʃeemʃ to me to be right on the edge of a nervovʃ breakdown of ʃome kind.- 01:37 GT: -I think the main iʃʃve iʃ he miʃʃeʃ hiʃ mateʃprit, to be honeʃt.- 01:38 GT: Ha 01:38 GT: He hax it much better than moxt of ux when it comex to that xhit 01:38 GT: Believe me 01:38 GT: -What makeʃ yov ʃay that?- 01:40 GT: ... 01:40 GT: Nothing! 01:40 GT: Forget it 01:40 -- gregariousTroubadour GT starts to say something, then thinks better of it -- 01:41 GT: -I ʃvppoʃe it really iʃn't my place to interfere.- 01:41 GT: -Yov do have a moirail for thiʃ ʃort of thing, after all.- 01:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks meaningfully at Tlaloc -- 01:42 -- greatTenochtitlan GT scowls and looks away -- 01:42 GT: How'x your leg or whatever 01:42 GT: -I'm really qvite pleaʃed with how it'ʃ coming along. I think I might be nearly ready to get thiʃ blaʃted caʃt off!- 01:44 GT: -I keep having to roll my pantʃ leg vp to accomodate for it, and it getʃ annoying to keep having to readjvʃt the darn thing.- 01:44 GT: That'x nice 01:46 GT: Hey Ryxpor... 01:46 GT: -Hm?- 01:47 GT: Why do you like Joxxik? 01:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT freezes, then looks flustered as he stammers a bit -- 01:48 GT: -Haha, well, don't yov think that'ʃ a bit, ah, forward, ahaha, haha, ha...- 01:48 -- gregariousTroubadour GT clears throat and blushes a little more -- 01:48 GT: -ʃorry, vm, right.- 01:49 GT: -Well, I love how he careʃ ʃo mvch abovt everything and everyone, yov know?- 01:49 GT: -He'ʃ ʃo determined to do the right thing, and I admire that ʃo mvch abovt him.- 01:50 GT: People... like that? 01:50 GT: -Oh yeʃ! It'ʃ one of hiʃ beʃt qvalitieʃ.- 01:50 -- greatTenochtitlan GT raises his eyebrows -- 01:51 GT: -Alʃo, the ʃincerity of hiʃ love alwayʃ amazeʃ me.- 01:51 GT: That makex people more attractive? 01:51 GT: -Well, to me it doeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe, haha. Everyone haʃ their own preferenceʃ in a partner.- 01:53 GT: But 01:53 GT: Don't you worry about him? 01:54 GT: Being a little too xoft? 01:54 GT: -Well, he can be a bit overly trvʃting, I ʃvppoʃe.- 01:55 GT: -Bvt on the other hand, if yov're too hard, yov'll jvʃt drive everyone away.- 01:56 GT: -Joʃʃik iʃ jvʃt ʃo open and caring. It'ʃ hard NOT to like him, haha.- 01:58 GT: -I do think there haʃ to be a balance, yeʃ, and I do think Joʃʃik haʃn't qvite fovnd that balance yet.- 01:59 -- greatTenochtitlan GT furrows his brow and looks deeply into Ryspor's eyes -- 02:00 GT: Do you really love him? 02:00 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blinks at the sudden intrusion -- 02:01 GT: -I...- 02:01 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sighs and looks Tlaloc right back -- 02:01 GT: -Believe me when I ʃay that I will do WHATEVER it takeʃ to give him the love he deʃerveʃ.- 02:03 GT: I don't doubt your xincerity 02:03 GT: But lemme juxt tell you 02:03 GT: If you break thix kid'x heart, he will fucking collapxe like a houxe of cardx 02:03 GT: -I know. Believe me, I know.- 02:04 GT: -I cavght a glimpʃe of it already, and I don't ever want it to happen again.- 02:07 GT: I'm glad we're clear on thix 02:07 -- greatTenochtitlan GT walks off into the forest and dismisses Ryspor with a wave of his hand -- 02:07 GT: Xee you fixh 02:08 -- gregariousTroubadour GT nods, grinning slightly -- 02:08 GT: -"In a while, crocodile."- -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 14:10 --